


Mage-Captain

by Aly_H



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Inquisition Organization, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Hushed Whispers, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Your Heart Shall Burn, Skyhold, Solving the problem of having a Templar try to lead mages within the Inquisition power structure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Inquisitor Haleir Lavellan needs someone to lead the Inquisition's mages and work WITH Cullen Rutherford, a man whom the former rebels have every reason to distrust. He's chosen Lark Trevelyan for the role of Mage-Captain.





	Mage-Captain

“I want you to lead the Inquisition’s mages.”

“And what _exactly_ have I done to make you hate me?”

Haleir ignored the laugh from behind the nearby bookshelf that indicated that Dorian was, in fact, eavesdropping on the conversation. Most of Skyhold probably was given the importance of the decision and how many rumors had flown around about who he’d select to lead the Inquisition’s mages.

“Leadership is apparently a great honor,” he deadpanned instead. He was _fairly_ certain the pyromancer wouldn’t set him ablaze…probably.

Violet eyes narrowed at him, but as his own smile broke through the straight face she returned it, begrudgingly. She was the sort that could never quite keep from grinning back into an infectious smile, and Hal had always thought he’d had one.

Lark Trevelyan leaned against the table behind her to support her weight, or rather to take it off her bad leg. The crutch that her still healing-leg necessitated beside her. It’d be months before the last of Haven’s aches faded – if they ever did fully.

“Why me?”

“Impartiality, you’re not heavily entrenched as a loyalist or a rebel, and you don’t mind Templars. You fought well at Haven and the soldiers know it. You’ve been with the Inquisition since the Conclave. You don’t tolerate anyone’s bullshit.”

“Ack, make Taralyn do it, he doesn’t have an opinion on Circle politics,” she crossed her arms. Her smile fading, as if she’d just reminded herself she was cross with the Inquisitor.

“The Circle mages won’t follow an elven apostate, especially not a Dalish one.”

“We already _are_.”

“Except I’m not, I’m the ‘Herald of Andraste’ so it’s _different_ , remember?”

The soft snort of derision made him smile a little more, Lark wasn’t one of those who had joined the Inquisition because of faith. A survivor of the Temple explosion, having been further down the mountain when it occurred, she had stayed because the Breach was dangerous and needed to be fixed, _somehow_ , but until that happened there were demons that needed to be immolated.

“Why not Vivienne?” she tried again. “Or Fiona.”

“Entrenched in Circle politics, the rebels will never listen to Vivienne and the loyalists view Fiona as a traitor.”

A hand moved up to massage the scar across her temple, the one usually covered by her hair, “And what gives you the idea that any of them would listen to _me_? Cullen could handle commanding them without a go-between.”

Well, that was better than her suggesting he try to place Solas or Dorian in charge, as even she understood the reclusive apostate and the Tevinter Altus would never have her fellow’s trust.

“The Commander could,” he agreed, “And for a while they’d probably listen because I told them to, until the mages start feeling like they’re just being controlled by yet another Templar. The mages need someone to look to that they trust will care for _their_ interests or they’ll start to believe that the Inquisition is just using them or seeking to control them, like the Chantry did. They need a voice of their own among the leadership.”

Haleir hadn’t missed that it was _Cullen_ , not ‘the Commander’ or, as it had been in early days, ‘Rutherford’. He’d have to decide what to make of _that_ later, for now he’d interpret it as a sign she’d be willing to work with the Commander.

“… _fine_ , but I’m not happy about it,” she warned.

“You don’t have to be, you just have to keep the mages from rebelling again,” he chirped, yellow eyes dancing with open laughter.

“Ass,” she huffed but smiled a little again too, “Well, Inquisitor, want to tell me what else this new job of mine entails?”


End file.
